mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Misty Manor
Misty Manor '''is the 11th main course in Shining Stars 3: Sanctuary of the Star Comet. Once Mario defeats the second boss level, Sanctuary of Rock and Lava, he can use the rocket to get to the final overworld and access this level, alone with two others, without any additional star investment. The level is comprised of a bunch of paths of high mountains above a large lake. There is also an alternate version of the level using portals located throughout the stage. '''Layout Mario starts at the very bottom of a grassy path leading higher up into the mountains. Surrounding him is the massive body of water with the mist rising up from it. This long path turns into a rocky blue one, and eventually leads to large body of purple poison, and two paths on the other side. One leads Mario around a cave with tan orb platforms. On the other side are a couple of large bodies of poison and a spike gate. Going through the tunnel with lava will lead Mario past a giant mesh floor and eventually to a great manor. On both sides there is a portal leading to a sub-area with one small poison lake and boos. Using a verticle portal, he can reach the final area, which is an arena for a showdown with the Big Boo. Missions Star 1: Swimming with Stars Mario must swim through a water maze with the help of the lights on the walls. Head up the long slope until Mario reaches a large poison pool. Cross the wavy path in it, and there will be two caves Mario can go through. Using the Switching Platform in the lava tunnel, get to the other side and cross the wooden platform. Get to the top of the grassy hill to find a giant grate. On a ridge above the grate is a Vanish Cap, however, Mario can not go through this grate. There is another entrance to that area around the side of the mountain, just jump off the cliff behind the vanish box (down the grassy hill you climbed up from the wooden platform). In this spacious room will be a Bob-omb buddy explaining the star, as well as a giant blue pit with some breakable boxes on them. Use the warp at the end of the boxes to get to the underwater path (if Mario falls off the boxes he will be warped to back before the boxes). Now comes the tricky part. Mario will be warped to a dark tube with lights on the walls. However, finding the first set of lights can be tricky do to a terrible camera. Thankfully, if Mario swims straight from the position he entered in, it should lead to the path (he may get stuck in a wall, but keep going in that direction). From there, quickly swim through the tunnel, following the lights, until the moving star is found! Star 2: Mind your Manors Mario must visit the mansion to get this star behind a gate. Head up the level and through the tunnel with lava to reach the giant grate that housed the first star. Past this area is the mansion. In the center of the building is cage housing the star. Using the Switching Platforms on the front of the house, Mario can reach a Vanish Cap on top of the cage. Grab the cap and jump into the prison below. Star 3: Above the Bottomless Pit Using the Wing Cap, Mario can grab this star in the center of a small cave. Instead of going through the tunnel with lava that leads to the manor, go through the small cave to the side. In this room are a bunch of spherical platforms that from the entrance, to the exit on the other side. In the middle of this room is the star. Exit the cave to find a large poison pond. Go around this pong and look for a Box containing the Wing Cap. Using this, fly into the cave and grab the star. Star 4: Green Stars in the Mist Mario must collect 3 Green Stars scattered throughout the stage. Their locations are as follows: # Outside the cave when climbing up the initial hill at the start # Next to the Vanish Cap box at the giant grate (you can use the portal to go into the otherworld, then out to get near Star #3) # On a beast skeleton in a pool of poison at the end of the path that the tunnel with the spherical platforms lead to. Once Mario discovers all three stars, the shining star appears on a rock in the middle of one of the poison ponds after the spherical rock tunnel. Star 5: Lets talk about Parallel Universes Using one of the two portals, Mario can enter a spooky alternate version of the level. While in this version he can activate Flip Panels to make a star appear. There are two portals, one at the end of each path through either tunnel at the fork. The first is next to the Manor and the other one is on top of a small hill next to the further poison pond. Do NOT '''use Mario cam in this area. The locations of the switches are as follows: # In the middle of the poison pond # Floating above the poison pond next to some beast bones # Using a "!" Switch in the middle of the pond, a bridge of blocks will spawn on the edge of the abyss leading to the panel Once Mario presses all 3, the star appears on the bones. '''Star 6: Battle against a true Ghost Mario must defeat a Giant Boo. In order to get to him, enter the parallel universe using either of the two portals, the jump into the center of the giant vertical portal in the alternate dimension. This leads him back to the present dimension on a small island which is a small temple. There are four noteblocks in the center with the boo floating above them. Either Ground Pound the boo using the height from the blocks or land on the surrounding wall to defeat it! Enemies * Skeeter * Goomba * Chuckya * Mad Piano * Killer Chair * Kuromame * Boo Developer's Insights ''The 11th course in the hack! I wanted to make a reference to Shining Stars 1 course 11, Twin Peaks, without making it too similar to the previous level. I decided to change the style a bit, going with walls curved inward instead of being vertical or slanted. Also the parallel universe idea came from Paper Mario: Color Splash, as there is a level where Mario flips between universes to solve puzzles. '' Category:Level Category:Location Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Shining Stars Category:Mountains Category:Swamp Category:Music-Undertale